<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spaceballs and Chill? by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132793">Spaceballs and Chill?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, F/M, Lemon, Lust, Martinski, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Smut, Stydia, lydia camille grace martin, quick little drabble, spaceballs - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia have a movie night when he finds out that she has never seen Spaceballs, but Lydia had other things in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spaceballs and Chill?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean you've never seen Spaceballs?!" Stiles asked with a shocked expression. Lydia shrugged nonchalantly and ate another chip from the bowl on the coffee table.</p><p>"You heard me. I've never seen Spaceballs. I just never got around to it." Lydia said while examining her nails. Stiles shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe I'm friends with someone who hasn't seen a classic parody movie. Next thing you know, you're gonna tell me you haven't seen Airplane or Scary Movie." Stiles said.</p><p>Lydia gave him a confused face. "What's Airplane?" Lydia asked. Stiles put his hands on his head in frustration. He couldn't believe he had a crush on someone who doesn't know classic parodies. "Are you kidding me right now?! You don't know Airplane? Have you at least seen any of the scary movies?" He asked. She nodded to the last question, and he let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh thank god, at least you've seen something worth watching." Stiles said. She rolled her eyes and got in a more comfortable position on the couch. "So are we gonna watch this Spaceballs movie or what?" She asked impatiently. He nodded and pressed play on the remote control. Stiles put the bowl of popcorn in his crotch area and they both ate from there.</p><p>Lydia liked the movie a lot more than she thought she would. She let out a good laugh at certain puns or stupid lines like when they literally combed the desert, or when Pizza the Hut ate himself to death. Stiles seemed to be loving it just as much. He would occasionally slap his knee like a hillbilly at something Dark Helmet said. Lydia would never give him the satisfaction of letting him know this, but she really found Stiles attractive when he laughed.</p><p>She didn't know what about his smile made her so happy. Maybe it was the way his cheekbones would define when he smiled, or maybe it was how his mouth would go from ear to ear and show off his perfect teeth. She didn't really realize it til' now, but Stiles was hella sexy in a weird awkward way.</p><p>She noticed she had stopped paying attention to the movie for a little while and tried to focus again, but she couldn't. She began gazing at how beautiful and stunning Stiles' eyes were and how they glowed up in the tv lighting. She watched him pick up a piece of popcorn and put it in his mouth.</p><p>She didn't know why she was having dirty thoughts about Stiles right now. This wasn't the right place or time to be thinking about what he looked like naked. Or how nice his body would feel against hers, or how her hands would get tangled in his hair as he thrusted full force into her. Stop it Lydia! Focus, focus, focus! She scolded herself.</p><p>She tried to stop thinking dirty thoughts and began to start watching the movie again, and found herself confused. When did Lone Starr and that Chewbacca looking guy find the princess? What was the other robot lady's name again? Why can't the storm troopers shoot one damn person at least once in their lives dammit?! She asked herself.</p><p>Lydia didn't pay attention to where she put her hand when she reached for the bowl of popcorn, and ended up grabbing Stiles crotch by accident. Stiles paused and began blushing a deep red. Lydia made a perfect "o" with her mouth and made the same crimson red blush. She quickly removed her hand and tried to avoid his gaze.</p><p>Oh my god you're such an idiot! He'll never look at me the same omg! Lydia thought to herself. What came next Lydia would've never thought happened. Stiles began fucking laughing. Why was he laughing? "What's so funny Stilinski?" Lydia asked. He smiled at her. "You're so cute when you blush." Stiles said.</p><p>That comment just made the blush deepen. She crossed her arms, slid down, and put her tongue out at him like a kindergartner. He just smiled wider which made her feel butterflies inside her stomach. "You just made yourself look cuter." Stiles said. She tried to make her best angry face and attacked Stiles onto his back on the couch. He grabbed her sides and then tased her with his fingers. She flinched and giggled and she got up off of him.</p><p>He took this opportunity to pin her to the couch on her back and tickle her in all her sensitive spots that he knows so well. She began laughing and shifting around under him as he tickled her to death. "Oh my god Stiles please have mercy!" She yelled as she continued to giggle uncontrollably. He just laughed at her struggling.</p><p>"Not until you say the magic words." Stiles said. Lydia pouted; she hated his magic words so much. "Please don't make me say it." She said. He just shrugged and continued tickling her. "Okay! Okay! I'll say it! Stiles Stilinski is the sexiest guy in all of Beacon Hills!" She yelled in defeat. He smirked and stopped tickling her. "Now was that so hard?" He said. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out again.</p><p>"Fuck you." Lydia said. "Anytime baby." Stiles said. She blushed again thinking about her dirty thoughts from earlier. They didn't realize how sexual their position was until Lydia noticed how close his crotch was to her inner thigh. She must've not noticed she was staring at him because he made a cocky smile.</p><p>"What're you thinking about Martin?" Stiles asked in a raspy voice, which also turned Lydia on. She gulped before answering. "I just noticed how close we are." Lydia said. He didn't say anything he just stared at her. After a few seconds in silence, he finally said something. "Do you like when I'm between you?" He asked with lustful eyes scanning her body. She nodded.</p><p>"Good because I didn't wanna move." Stiles said. They both smirked and began leaning in painfully slow. Lydia grabbed his face and pulled him into a mouth watering kiss. He kissed back just as hungry showing all his emotions he's been holding back. He completely rested on top of her body resting his crotch near her womanhood.</p><p>Lydia could feel the bulge in his pants against her heat and began to get a little more wet. Stiles was more than happy that she decided to wear a short dress for easier access. He began kissing down her neck leaving marks as he went lower. Lydia was in heaven. So far he was exactly how she dreamt in her fantasies.</p><p>He snuck his fingers into her panties and began rubbing her clit painfully slow. She let out a breathy moan at the sensation as he tortured her in the best way possible. He was very pleased to see she was already pretty wet from just kissing. He smirked against her neck. "Already wet for me Lyds?" Stiles asked in a teasing voice.</p><p>She hated to admit it, but she loved when he teased her. She just loved sardonic people in bed. She began speeding up his pace with his fingers, and she began moaning louder. She didn't want the neighbors to hear her, so she bit onto his shoulder holding in loud moans.</p><p>He moaned as she clinched her jaw onto his shoulder. "Oh god Lyds." He said into her skin. He slipped a finger into her hole as he continued to rub her off. Even though she was biting into him, her moans began to escalate. He took the loud moans as a sign to start moving faster so he did.</p><p>Lydia knew Stiles' fingers were long, but oh my god who knew he could do that with those fingers. She found herself approaching her climax soon. "Stiles I'm gonna..." She didn't even finish her sentence, but he knew what she was gonna say. He slipped another finger in and began rubbing her knob of nerves as quick as possible to help her orgasm.</p><p>She gave up on trying to control her moaning and began moaning loudly as she reached her climax. He made a few more thrust and she came down on his fingers. He took his fingers out and she let out a breath. He pepper kissed her all over her face and neck. Lydia stopped him and forced him to look at her.</p><p>"Clothes off now." She said. It was a simple sentence, but it held a lot of power. Stiles and Lydia successfully took off all of their clothes and confiscated it on the floor movie completely forgotten. Stiles placed himself in missionary position and began biting down on her neck.</p><p>He rubbed his member against her wet vagina teasing her. Once Lydia decided she couldn't take it anymore, she tried to slip his dick inside her. He smirked. "Greedy are we?" He whispered in her ear. "Stiles please I need you." She said. He looked her in the eye to make sure, and she nodded. He slowly slipped inside of her inch by inch.</p><p>She winced and let out a loud moan as he slid in more and more. She dug her nails into his back as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Once he got situated inside of her, he began thrusting slowly so she could get used to him. Lydia began kissing his neck with open mouth kisses creating love marks on him. "Faster." She said. He complied and began thrusting a bit faster than before.</p><p>He was going at a normal pace and it was nice, but it just wasn't enough for Lydia right now. "Faster." She repeated. She felt him smirk into her skin as he thrusted faster. As he pounded into her, he hit her g-spot multiple times. Lydia didn't even try to contain her moaning as he hit the right spot every time he thrusted into her.</p><p>She knew she wouldn't be long if he was going to continue to be this good in bed. "Oh my god Lyds you're so tight." He said. If it was even possible, he began pounding her a bit harder than before. You could hear the couch begin to squeak at a fast paste and moans were heard throughout the entire house.</p><p>As he managed to hit her g-spot, she began her second climax coming very soon. "Oh my god Stiles! Right there baby! Oh god I think I'm gonna cum!" She yelled. "Me too, come with me Lydia." Stiles said. They looked at each other's eyes as she pulled onto his hair. He made a few hard thrust and they both reached their climax together. He made a few more lazy thrust before plopping down on top of her both out of breath.</p><p>He slid out of her, and they just chilled there trying to catch their breaths. Lydia was the first one to speak. "That was the best sex I've ever had, and that's a lot coming from me." Lydia said. He smirked. "Glad to be of service." Stiles said. "Soooo what are we?" Stiles asked. Lydia smiled. "How does girlfriend and boyfriend sound?" Lydia asked. He smiled that goofy grin she loves so much. "I like that a lot." Stiles said. "Great." Lydia said.</p><p>Stiles pulled her into the spooning position and rested his head on hers. Lydia kissed his hand and rested against him. "I love you Stiles." She said. He pecked her head. "I love you more." He said and turned off the lamp. They fell asleep dreaming of each other that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't seen Spaceballs, you definitely should! One of the best parody movies I've ever seen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>